Perdón
by o-o-Mayumi-o-o
Summary: Sólo quería verle un instante, antes de que toda aquella locura estallara. Porque se había dado cuenta de que realmente no importaba nada más allá de ellos dos.


**Notas de Mayumi**: este es un pequeño drabble que he escrito para la tabla 25 instantes de mundofanfiction. Mi primera incursión en esta serie, situada en el capi final de la cuarta temporada. Apta para todos los publicos, excepto quizás por el lenguaje de Dean.

* * *

Daba vueltas en aquella habitación de ensueño, adornada con lujosos cuadros bíblicos y repleta de sus manjares favoritos. Un maldito ratón atrapado en su ratonera y sin posibilidad de escapar. Dean golpeó furioso la pared, aun a sabiendas que incluso si usaba toda su rabia para destrozarla pedazo a pedazo, antes de que parpadeara una sola vez volvería a estar ahí.

Sonrió de manera macabra. El mundo se iba a la mierda y a él no podía importarle menos. Y, Lilith y Castiel, el infierno y el paraíso, o Dios y Lucifer, todos ellos podían coger su maldito Apocalipsis y metérselo por el culo. No pedía tanto, joder, él lo único que quería era estar junto a Sam. Apoyó la espalda contra la recargada pared y cerró los ojos con cansancio, recordando la última vez que había visto a su hermano, las palabras que habían cruzado, saliendo de lo más oscuro de su ser. Había visto las lágrimas silenciosas de Sam, había escuchado su muda súplica. _No, Dean, tú no_, le rogaba Sammy desde los pedazos destrozados de su alma. Pero estaba tan furioso, deseaba tan desesperadamente retenerlo a su lado que no habría podido soportar un no. Por eso endureció su corazón y dejó salir aquello que jamás creyó. Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared, con tanta rabia que podría habérsela fracturado si no se encontrara en esa mierda de habitación. El mundo se acababa y lo último que le había dicho a su hermano había sido que era un maldito monstruo. Algo estaba terriblemente mal en aquel plan de Dios, y Dean Winchester se sentía por primera vez desde que saliera del infierno verdaderamente desesperado porque no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglarlo.

Cerró los ojos. Le escocían terriblemente, lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación. Porque no le podía importar menos el perdón de Dios o de los ángeles, o del mundo que él mismo había encaminado hacia la destrucción, pero podía jurar por todo lo que alguna vez fue sagrado que iba a volverse loco en ese mismo instante si no obtenía el perdón de Sammy.

Por eso cuando Castiel apareció frente a él y empezó a dibujar el sello en la pared respiró por primera vez en no sabía cuanto tiempo. Y por eso se dejaba la voz y la piel tras la puerta de aquella maldita capilla, gritando su nombre y sin importarle menos si sus manos estaban sangrando de tanto golpear.

-¡Sam!- le llamaba una y otra vez, mientras buscaba algo con que echar abajo aquella barrera.

Y cuando por fin la madera cedió y vio a la pequeña zorra junto a su hermano sólo pudo pensar en matarla. Y no podía importarle menos que fuera un demonio o un emisario del mal, lo único que importaba era que le había quitado a su hermano.

-Llegas demasiado tarde- la escuchó decir.

-No me importa- replicó con la furia en la voz y el odio en las pupilas.

Y era cierto, aquello tampoco podía importarle menos, porque hacía mucho ya que lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Sam. Hundió el cuchillo con toda la rabia que había estado conteniendo, lo retorció en lo más profundo de sus entrañas con odio, con ira y con una infinidad de emociones negativas por las que no pensaba arrepentirse jamás.

Sólo entonces se atrevió a mirar a su hermano. Sam parecía estar al límite de la desesperación, y por un instante esas palabras que tanto había deseado decir se atascaron en su garganta.

-Lo siento- murmuró entonces Sam.

De nuevo aquella súplica en su mirada, la misma necesidad insana de saber que todo entre ellos volvía a estar bien. Porque no podía importar menos cuán diferentes fueran los caminos que escogían, siempre y cuando el otro estuviera esperando al final de él.

Y entonces la luz estalló y la puerta que retenía al ángel caído empezó a abrirse lentamente.

-Sammy, vámonos- apremió Dean, tomando la chaqueta de su hermano, pero este le retuvo.

-Ya viene- susurró a media voz.

Dean afirmó su agarre y estiró nuevamente de él hasta hacerle reaccionar. Y entonces salieron corriendo de la pequeña capilla, porque… ¿Qué podía importarle si Lucifer se alzaba o si era el maldito fin del mundo mientras ellos siguieran juntos?

* * *

Notas finales: gracias a todos los que se hayan animado a leer. Si os intereas encontrar más de esta tabla, la iré publicando en la web de mundofanfiction, aunque aviso que soy bastante Wincestista así que es bastante posible que algunos de los shots traspasen la barrera de amor simplemente fraternal.


End file.
